Into the Darkness:  Crimson Skies
by KillerTomato
Summary: Lost in a new world, Trini Kwan steps into new destiny that awaits her.  Things long gone, return, creatures lost in evil seek redemption.  Friends, bold old and new must strive forth Into the Darkness...
1. The Vampire Leads

Disclaimer: Go, Go Power Rangers…(copyright Saban Brands)

Into the Darkness:

Crimson Skies

It'd been two weeks since they had arrived to…wherever they had arrived to.

The sky still shone with the harsh red light that had greeted each day. The nights seemed to get colder though. They had started out five strangers; all pulled into a world none of them understood.

The first of the group was a young woman of Asian descent. Long ago she had been a Student Ambassador to an international Peace Conference, but even before the, she had acted as one of the Earth's first team of Power Rangers. Trini Kwan, from Angel Grove California…once upon a time she had been the Yellow Power Rangers.

"I'm cold," a young girl, probably 6 or 7 sat next to Trini.

"I know Hannah," Trini tried to comfort the young girl.

Hannah had been one of youngest of the group that had arrived on this world, a young girl with pale skin and golden blonde hair. She had arrived alone; neither of her parents to be found anywhere. Over the past weeks she had accepted that she wouldn't find her parents anywhere, and could only be thankful that they had not been pulled into what she could only relate to as Hell.

"Is it me or does it seem that it gets colder every night," a young black man in his twenties said as he tried to wrap himself tighter in his jacket. His name was Harris Martin, a former college student from Alabama.

"I would kill for a fire," a middle aged firefighter from New York, named Thomas Glenn, said as he tried to get comfortable against an odd looking tree.

"You know we can't do that, we don't want those things to find us again," the final survivor, a woman from the town of Reefside, said as she moved nearer to Trini and Hannah. Her name was Hayley Zictor, former colleague of Tommy Oliver, one of the Rangers that had served alongside Trini in their high school days.

The five slept the rest of the night in an uncomfortable, but a much needed sleep. The day had seen them walk many miles and the next day they would walk many more.

Of course not one of them knew exactly where they would end up. Each just hoped for the best, but after the long weeks they expected the worst. Of course they really had no choice other than to keep moving, to remain sedentary too long would be a guaranteed death. Of course they weren't certain that wasn't their fate either. So they chose a path that made the most sense; a freshwater river.

The river provided them with water and food, though they never wanted to eat fish again. They took chances tasting some of the fruits they found, hoping that Earth rules applied here as well, and ultimately they hoped that the river would lead them to some type of civilization.

The following day began with the familiar rising of the red sun as the small band of survivors took up for yet another day of seeming less endless walking. As the day progressed the slight river seemed to widen and the flat lands began to rise into low ridgelines, and the further in they went the low ridgelines turned into rising valley walls.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be so exposed between the high grounds," Harris said as he looked towards either side of the river.

"You're right, we should find a way to cover ourselves," Trini replied.

"There," Hayley pointed towards a nearby tree line, as all members of their party followed.

Throughout the day the sky had grown progressively darker, and the clouds thicker. As night drew on, a light rain started to fall. The tree cover provided a bit of a ceiling, but as the rain fell harder it would soon soak the small group of people.

A rock overhang presented itself as a makeshift shelter for the night, and a means to try and remain mostly out of the rain. Hannah was the first under to keep her dry, being the youngest of the group she was the most prone to getting sick. It would be another uncomfortable night, but hopefully a mostly dry one.

The following morning showed no sign of improvement, and it was decided that it would be safer for the party to remain under cover. Trini had decided to move up the ridge further to see if there was a chance that they could find a more suitable shelter, such as a cave. A cave would be drier and have a better chance of allowing a fire to be built.

Her search turned out to be far shorter than she had imagined, within two hours time she had discovered the remnants of an old trail that lead towards what appeared to be a dug out cavern. Quickly returning to the ground she gathered the few survivors and led them towards the trail.

"This cave doesn't look natural, it looks like it was dug out by someone or something," Thomas pointed out.

"Whatever did this, it seems it hasn't been in here in a long time, so I guess it's okay for us to squat here," Hayley examined the cavern, pointing out that it was far deeper than they had initially imagined. It was decided that they'd not travel deeper than necessary, they were still unsure of this world they were in. When the rain ended they would continue their trek up river.

Deep inside the caverns, female figure cloaked herself in the shadows. Once upon a time she had been the Queen of the Vampires, but that was another life. She had been destroyed, allowed to live her life as a human, or so it seemed. The truth was she was never one and the same, human and Vampire were two entities that existed in one body, after her human side had reemerged her Vampire side was banished to this place, though she remembered everything up until the separation. The Rangers, her daughter, the Master's defeat, also all the harm she had done herself. The evil that still stained her soul disgusted her, and she knew that she could never be rid of it, and here she would be forced to face this past alone. She was Necrolai.

"That scent? Someone is in the cave, but who?" Necrolai could smell blood on the air, human blood, a smell she could never forget. "There are no humans in this world, but I know that smell, it is unique, I must look into this further."

Despite the caverns being dank and lonely, it seemed that someone else had discovered her dwellings. Necrolai took to shadows and made her way rapidly up the familiar route of the ancient cave. The smell of blood grew stronger as she approached the trespassers.

At the entrance to the cavern a voice echoed loudly, "no, don't leave me alone!"

"It's okay Hannah, we're here, it was just a bad dream," Trini woke the sleeping child, pulling her close.

"Oh God, it was horrible, everyone was dead, I was alone," Hannah's words forced through the sobs, "I don't wanna be alone."

"It's okay," Trini tried to speak calmly, "None of us will leave you alone."

"Umm, Trini…mentioning alone…I don't think we are any longer," Hayley approached Trini, speaking softly into her ear.

Trini asked Harris to watch over Hannah until she got back to sleep, so she could go see what it was Hayley was talking about. Harris complied, as Trini walked off with the red-haired woman.

"What's going on?" Trini followed Hayley a little way further into the cavern.

"There's something down there," Hayley spoke softly.

Both women listened intently into the darkness, at first hearing nothing. A slight echo then sounded, as if a small rock had been knocked free.

"You're right, though, let's not tell the others just yet, it may only be a rat or something, but just to be safe keep an ear out," Trini turned to make her way back towards Hannah, as Hayley stood listening, not traveling too far from the small fire that they had built near the opening.

Hayley didn't hear another sound, but decided to keep aware, just in case. Trini would switch out with her in a bit.

"You? You're human," a slight voice came from the darkness.

"Yes, who are you? What are you?" Hayley asked questionably as she began to back away, about to call for Trini.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you would feel safer you can call your friend," the voice spoke again.

"I think that would be a good idea. You, you just wait right there," Hayley backed away and swiftly went after Trini.

The two women made their way back to where Hayley had been at, remaining in the dim light of the fire. The voice had remained silent until they had returned.

"I am Necrolai, I am from your world," the voice spoke.

"Then why don't you show yourself if you're a human," Trini asked the voice.

"I'm not human," the voice, Necrolai answered.

"Then what…" Before Trini could finish her question, Necrolai stepped slightly into the light.

"You're a Vampire," Hayley responded when she saw the form of the winged-ear woman.

Trini immediately went on the defensive, as if expecting the creature to attack that instant. Though Necrolai did no such thing, she merely bowed her head in the Asian woman's direction.

"I'm not going to harm you," Necrolai said as she kept her head bowed.

"But don't you like drink human blood?" Hayley moved behind Trini.

"I have, but not in years. I've lived here alone since I was banished from my human self, feeding of rodents' blood," Necrolai responded.

Both Trini and Hayley stood uneasy, though Trini relaxed a bit. They were standing face to face with a Vampire form Earth, a Vampire who claimed to mean no harm to the humans.

"So Necrolai…what is this place?" Hayley asked the Vampire.

"The Daemon's World, a world of demons and monsters, of the Lost Ones, a world not native to humans," Necrolai continued speaking softly.

"How did we get here?" Trini moved towards Necrolai.

"I…I have no idea. Something is happening in the Daemon's Underworld, something that has caused a rift in the very existence of this planet. I do not think you will be the last to arrive here."

"How do you know this?" Hayley was curious.

"It came to me in a dream," Necrolai spoke directly..

"A dream?" Trini asked, the pitch of her voice changing.

Necrolai remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "There is a road underneath the mountains that leads to the Foils, a group of human-like creatures, you'll find shelter, food, and security there, and maybe learn a bit more about why you're here, or how you got here."

"Why are you helping us?" Hayley asked.

"Because it's the least I can do, perhaps if I help you I can begin to seek redemption," Necrolai answered, "I can lead you there if you wish."

Trini and Hayley were both hesitant to accept the offer of the Vampire, though if she was trying to kill them she could've done so already. Regardless, a potential chance of safety from following the creature was about as good as a chance from their endless trek along the river.

"The further you go up river, the more likely your chance of danger, I have been here for a very long time, and I know what lies ahead. In your current states you would barely last another week, the choice though is yours. If you choose to follow me, meet me here tomorrow, if you do not I'll assume you went on your own way. Sleep on it humans, I will see you again, and if I don't, good luck," Necrolai's voice seemed to get further away.

Trini and Hayley looked to one another, neither sure what to do, they would talk to the others tomorrow, but until then Trini agreed to replace Hayley as their guard, and told Hayley to get some sleep. Neither woman though was very sleepy and ended up sitting together for the rest of the night, discussing their options.

The next morning Hayley and Trini were still awake, the others slowly began to awaken, first Thomas, then Harris and lastly Hannah, who had slept through the rest of the night in relative peace. Trini notified them that they should stay another day to rest, no one seemed to argue, Harris and Thomas went to gather some pseudo dry wood to rebuild the fire, Trini and Hayley took Hannah down to the river to try and catch a few fish, though Trini was the only one who was a fairly decent spear-fisher, Hayley was learning, but still not great, Hannah on the other hand just remained on the shore, watching.

The day itself showed only light rain, and by the afternoon the red sun was shining. For the most part the 5 survivors relaxed the best they could, Trini and Hayley were able to get a little sleep to make up for their all nighter.

That night Hayley and Trini both stood apart from the others as they slept, awaiting the return of Necrolai. Necrolai returned at a similar time that she had the night before, remaining in the shadows.

"So, where's this road?" Hayley jumped right to the question, skipping the formalities.

"Further into the cavern, you'll never find it alone, without light," Necrolai answered.

"But you, you can see in the dark can't you," Trini could see where her help could be useful, "provided you don't get hungry and decide to feed on the innocent humans who can't see in the dark."

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Necrolai drew close to Trini, exposing the pitch black face and devastating upper and lower canine fangs.

Trini didn't flinch.

"Well then, we should leave in the morning. Until then," Necrolai vanished back into the darkness.

As the next say came the survivors found themselves surrounded; there was nothing they could do. Trini looked to her left and there laid Harris' lifeless body. Thomas was barely holding on, as he was assaulted from all sides. She heard Hayley's scream, though she couldn't see where she was. Trini couldn't find Hannah.

All that was going through Trini's head was the thought that this was all her fault. She had chosen to follow Necrolai, she had made the decision for all of them, and it was her fault that they were all dying.

"Trini help!" It was Hannah's voice.

Trini scanned the area trying to see in the darkness, he eyes adjusting. Finally she could make out the figure of the young girl, and what had caused the scream. Necrolai had her hands around Hannah's throat, forcing her against a wall.

Necrolai's voice sounded like a harsh hiss, "Congratulations Trini, you just got everyone killed, and this one," Necrolai stroked her hand along Hannah's face, "children's blood can be so sweet."

"Necrolai, you lied to us!" Trini tried to leap at the Vampire Queen, but couldn't move.

She saw Necrolai lean in towards the young girl. Trini knew what was about to happen, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to stop it. Any second now Necrolai would sink her teeth into the young girl's neck, and Trini would be alone.

"NO!"

Trini was covered in sweat, about to witness something that she had hoped to never see. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

"Trini…Trini," Hayley's voice echoed through Trini's ears. Hayley was still alive.

Trini tried to scream out, to get Hayley's attention, to no avail.

"Trini, wake-up," Hayley's voice was drowning, "You're just dreaming. It's only a dream."

Trini woke-up in the darkness, covered in a cold sweat. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness she could see the figures of those around her.

"Hayley," Trini hugged the red head, then immediately sought out Hannah; to make sure she was okay.

Hannah was nearby, as Trini came up beside her, "Bad dream?" Hannah looked towards Trini.

"Yeah, terrible even," Trini answered honestly, "I'm starting to think following Necrolai this far wasn't the best idea."

Despite her hesitancy, Trini thought it best they continue to follow the Vampire, they had followed her in too far and knew there was no way they'd be able to find the way back. Trini only hoped that her dream was just that, a dream.

The tunnels they traveled through seemed to begin to grow lighter, but no one was sure whether or not it was due to it actually getting lighter, or if their eyes had just become adjusted to the darkness, allowing them to see better. Regardless the five humans continued to follow the Vampire. Not everyone was keen to be following a Vampire into dark catacombs, but they followed because they really didn't have many other choices, and they all hoped that they had made a good decision.

The further they went in, the more they hoped to soon be out. Approaching what seemed like a massive chamber, something happened that surprised them all, very dim light seemed to wash over their bodies, encompassing them in a warm feeling that vanished moments after it washed over them. Necrolai seemed surprised at the action as well.

"What was that?" Harris asked no one in particular.

"You got me," Thomas answered.

Trini moved forward towards Necrolai, asking the Vampire if she could explain what that was.

Necrolai seemed as unsure as the humans, not able to give a clear answer.

The travelers moved along further, before something else odd happened. The strange light came back over the bodies again, but this time it stopped on Trini, as it seemed to scan the entirety of her body. Trini fell to the ground, collapsing as a deep red colored light engulfed her. The others rushed to her side, afraid something had happened to her.

Trini fell to the ground, as the world around her blurred into non-existence. The walls melted into an open field. The red sky, shone even redder, as rivers carrying debris and bodies passed underneath it. On a hill top stood a single figure. Garbed in crimson armor he looked directly into Trini's eyes. In what seems a single step the figure stood before her.

"You…you do not belong here…" The Crimson figure stated, "yet here you are…"

"Excuse me? What's going on here? Where are my friends?" Trini asked the figure.

"Right where you left them…I know you…" The figure continued.

"That's not possible," Trini had tried to move, but her feet seemed glued to the floor.

"Yes…we are the same…you are not from the world, but we are kindred spirits," the Crimson figure reached forth a hand to touch the young woman, "he is arising again as we speak, I can no longer face him…but you…you still walk in the world of the living…take this." He lifted a chain from about his neck and handed it towards the human woman, as his body began to wither…you…yes you can stop him…I know it to be true."

Trini saw the scenery fade away as the cavern chambers came back into view, Hayley was waving her hand in Trini's face.

Trini got back to her feet she felt something in her hand…the pendant…a light chain with a crimson stone hung on it.

"You okay?" Hayley was the first to move towards her, followed by Hannah.

"Yeah, though that was weird," Trini sounded groggy, but for the most part she seemed okay.

No one was certain what had happened, and each of them had their own worries that maybe something could've happened to Trini. Trini seemed to be the least concerned; in fact something about her seemed stronger. She looked the same, yet somehow she seemed different.

"How much further do you think it is?" Hannah had moved up beside Trini.

"Can't be that much further," Trini said, hoping she was right.

"Are you okay?" Hannah seemed slightly concerned about the older woman.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling really good actually," Trini smiled.

"We're nearly there," Necrolai spoke from the front.

The pace quickened, everyone subconsciously speeding up in hopes to be free of the dark caverns. The exit seemed to be so close that nothing seemed to be able to stop them, or so they thought.

From nowhere a rip seemed to appear in the air in front of them, and a doorway seemed to open from nowhere. A handful of weird beings stepped from the doorway. No one was sure what they were looking at. Each creature resembled walking rocks, and each was armed with a weapon of some sort, mostly rugged swords or rough hewn axes. They leapt on the humans immediately. The creatures fought with no real skill, but with great an unmatched ferocity.

Had it not been for the adjusted eyesight and the light that was starting to shine from the ever approaching exit, the five humans would have been fighting blindly. Each one was thankful that the attack had been now, as opposed to earlier when they would've been completely lost.

Trini yelled for Hannah to get back, Hannah obliged.

Trini though, was assaulted by three creatures, which she seemed to fend off fairly easy. She moved with speed she'd forgotten she had. A fourth lunged at her; she flipped over the creatures head, planting both feet in the thing's back, knocking its sword free. She grabbed it for herself and plunged it into the creatures back, as it let out a piercing scream and falling to the ground.

Harris and Thomas were back to back trying to fend off their 3 attackers to the best of their ability, and were fairing well enough. Thomas' age worked against him, but he managed to remain on his feet. A fourth attacker levied an axe at the former firefighter, but timely interference in the form of Hayley bashing the creature on the back of the neck with one of the fallen weapons from the attacker she had fought had dropped.

There was no time for thanks as he took the axe that had almost done him in from the ground and moved to Harris' aid. Hayley, Harris and Thomas began to back each other against the influx of dark attackers. Despite eliminating three of the pawns for good, the others just seemed to keep coming. Trini seemed to be handling her steady attackers with ease, as her memories of fighting Rita's Putties as a teenager came back.

Occasionally Trini would glance in the young girl's direction to make sure Hannah was safe. It seemed though that the creatures attacking hadn't even noticed the girl, a fact that Trini was thankful for. The glances were swift so as not to give away her presence. What was unseen to Trini though, was that someone had noticed her presence.

In one of those swift glances Trini saw something that she had feared since the beginning. Necrolai seemed to be brandishing her fingers, which ended in sharp talons, as she leapt in the direction of the young girl. It seemed that she was ready to attack. The Vampire had betrayed them, but there seemed to be no way possible that she would be able to rescue the girl.

"NO!" Trini yelled to what seemed no avail.

Then something more amazing shocked Trini. Yes, Necrolai was attacking, but what she was attacking wasn't Hannah, it was one of the rock creatures that had managed to sneak behind the girl. With her talons reared, Necrolai plunged her hands into the gut of the rock creature, tearing through its flesh, and causing sparks to fly from its hide. The creature let out a shriek of agony as its body fell to the ground in convulsions.

Trini was so surprised at the Vampire coming to the defense of the girl that she momentarily lost her attention, and one of the creatures landed a lucky attack to Trini's gut, doubling her over. Several more creatures seemed to be coming from the tear, a couple moving towards Hayley and her crew, a couple moving towards the Vampire who seemed to be caught up in the rage of battle as she violently defended the girl. The last few that arrived noticed the doubled over Trini, and recognized her as the greatest threat, targeting her immediately. Trini was easily surrounded by six or more stone creatures as they piled on. Her moment of lax had opened up a world of hurt for her.

It seemed hopeless; no matter how much she struggled she could not regain her ground. Just when it seemed a lost cause she felt a sudden surge of power wash over her. She couldn't explain it, but a force seemed to consume her. Strength flooded her body, the stone she carried vanished from her hand and in a bright flash of red light she felt herself pulled from her current reality, though she never left it.

In a sudden burst of power Trini found herself able to force the creatures off of her. Her strength, speed and reflexes seemed to be super-charged, as she plowed through the shocked creatures atop her. Caught in the moment she didn't even realize what had happened to her.

The others noticed though. Trini no longer stood before them as a human being wielding a jagged stone sword. She stood garbed in crimson top and skirt, her arms and legs covered in black, her feet and hands in gloves colored the same as her top. Around her head was a band, and on her back an empty sheath. In her hands she wielded a menacing looking katana-like sword. The small jewel on her head-band glowed as her head was covered in a helmet matching the crimson she wore.

"No way," Hayley mouthed quietly, as she was assaulted again. Her lapse in attention didn't leave an opening though, because the creatures were just as surprised as the humans.

No one had time to really process what had happened as the assault continued. Trini moved swiftly as she eliminated the creatures easier than before. She had realized what had happened. She was a Ranger again, and she knew the powers that entailed, and she used the effectively.

"Return," a voice emanated from the tear in the air before them, a voice Trini though sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember from where.

Just as quickly as the creatures had rushed into the cavern, they vanished back into the tear, as the tear seemed to seal and vanish.

Everyone stood by, slightly out of breath, but they all ran towards Trini.

Hayley was the first to speak, "Oh my goodness, you're a Power Ranger again. Wow."

"I've never see one in person…" Harris spoke as he looked over the crimson clad Ranger before him.

"That's so cool," Hannah came forward and poked Trini, "you still there Trini?"

Trini reached behind her head and unclasped the helmet removing it and letting her hair fall over her shoulder. The helmet seemed to disappear from her hands as the jewel on her head band reappeared. "Yeah, it looks like I'm still here."

"How," Thomas came and looked at the woman "did this happen. Was it when you collapsed? I mean, this is just amazing."

They all looked to Necrolai to see if she had the answer. Necrolai was just as amazed as they were though, "I have no idea…perhaps you can learn more from the Foils."

"If you don't know how this happened, can you at least tell us what those things that attacked us were?" Trini looked to the Vampire.

"Minions of the Dark One, that's all I know," Necrolai answered, "once again you can learn more from the Foils."

"Okay then, I guess we're going to visit the Foils," Trini looked towards her companions.

"I can't go any further; I'm not particularly welcome in the city. They're not too terribly fond of Vampires….you may be safer if you remain in your guise though, they may be familiar with Power Rangers…though I am not certain."

"That won't be a problem, I'm not sure how to change back," Trini then thanked the Vampire as Necrolai returned to the caverns.

"Well, we've gone this far," Harris spoke up, "May as well finish up."

TBC


	2. New Awakening

Into the Darkness:

Cry in the Distance

The five humans, the Ranger in the rear, made their way towards the walled city that was in front of them. Walls of stone appeared before them, several armed humanoids patrolled the tops of the walls, several taking notice of a group of humans walking their way.

"We have intruders approaching the gates," a young man said, as he motioned towards another man of similar age. Both were dressed in drab grays, and carried an odd short spear on their backs. Both men had black eyes, and pointed ears and both were lean built.

"Enemy?" The other man asked up.

"They do not appear hostile," the first guard spoke.

"Then let them in, but be cautious," the second guard replied.

"Very well," the first guard flipped a switch as a series of gears began to grind and a large stone iron gateway swung open. Several similarly dressed guards, some male some female approached the open gate, their spears withdrawn.

Trini, still garbed in the Crimson Ranger gear lead the group from the front. She motioned for the others behind her to stop, as she approached the guards, her hands in front of her showing she meant no harm.

"Identify yourselves," an older male guard, with an odd insignia on his chest approached.

Trini wasn't she sure how this strange man, who looked almost human, except for his eyes and the pointed tips on his ears, spoke English, but she was more than pleased to hear it.

"My name is Trini Kwan. My companions and I have no idea where we are, or what planet we're on, but we originated on Earth and somehow wound up here."

"Why do you wear those Crimson Garbs?" The guard asked.

"Something happened to me in the caverns, I was covered by a weird light and this happened," Trini answered honestly.

"We were attacked by some weird rock creatures, and bam, Trini here was decked out in this new outfit," Harris explained.

"Interesting…" the guard said as he nodded in thought, "the elders would probably wish to see you."

The guard stepped back from the gate and motioned for Trini and the others to enter into the city.

The other denizens of the city looked very much like the guards at the gate, without the armor. The colors in the city were drab, mostly grays and blacks and everyone in the streets wore similar colors. Trini's crimson garb stood out in strong contrast from the grays, and those in the street took notice, some trying to hide the fact they were staring, and some outright staring, as if they had never seen anything like it.

"This is a little weird," Thomas said to Hayley softly as they walked side by side.

"That's an understatement," Hayley whispered back.

A large building loomed before the humans, Thomas, Harris and Hannah all stood together staring at the building that appeared older than any of the others they had seen thus far.

Trini walked ahead of the group still in the Ranger uniform, Hayley walked beside her as they followed one of the guards to the entrance of the building.

"We wish to only speak with your group leader, the rest of you are free to roam the city, though we will assign a guide to lead you," the guard turned and spoke to everyone.

"I guess that's you Trini, but I'm not going to let you go in alone" Hayley said.

"Me? Well I guess, but you don't have to come with," Trini started, "I can handle…"

"Very well, if you so wish it," the guard seemed more agreeable than Hayley had figured he'd be.

"You two go on ahead; we'll keep Hannah out here. Maybe we can find something to eat…ya know, something that may not kill us," Harris told the two women with the group.

The guard motioned for Trini and Hayley to follow him in. A massive door swung inward, as an old air filled the nostrils of the two women.

"This is the Hall of the Lords," the guard explained, "it is here that our people's knowledge is stored. The scholars and officials of the city are also located here."

Neither Trini nor Hayley responded, as the guard continued to speak, explaining the paintings and copies of scrolls that lined the walls. The building was 3 floors; each level visible from the center of the building, the overhead was a dome that exposed the sky. The guard and humans continued walking the building, climbing up to the top floor. They finally came to a stop in front of a large, glass door. Visible through the door were stacks of books and shelves lining the wall, it seemed that the entire floor was utilized as a massive library.

Entering the room they were greeted by an older looking female and a younger male, garbed in grey robes.

"So you are our visitors?" The younger male asked looking over Trini, "welcome to you."

"Yes, welcome," the older female agreed, "please come, sit with us." The female motioned for Trini and Hayley to sit across a long table from her and the younger male.

"So…what exactly is this place?" Hayley was the first to dive into the question she knew was egging Trini as well.

"This is Daemon's World," the male spoke, "A world formed on evil." The male didn't even pause, predicting the next question it seemed, "Thousands and thousands of years ago the world was dead. We are uncertain what the world was like in even more ancient times, but we assume it housed no known intelligent life. The planet itself seemed to attract an evil presence, and the life that arose was that of pure darkness. All answered to a single entity, known only as Darkness. Six entities though broke apart from the rule of Darkness, establishing a stronghold to stand against the being. They were able to tap into the essence of the planet's evil energy, warping it into something that was neither wholly evil nor wholly good."

The older female stepped in, "It was from these six beings that the ancient powers of the Warriors awoke. They were able to tap into an unseen force, granting them a power that no one on this planet had ever witnessed. The six warriors, were able to persuade some of the Darkness' followers to join them, these turncoats were our ancestors. After years of conflict against the Darkness the world slowly turned away from its evil past. A new planet began to form from remnants of the ancient world, the world was no longer evil consumed, but the Darkness still held large amounts of power and influence."

"So they were able to tap into the Universal Morphing Grid," Hayley spoke aloud.

Neither the male nor female seemed to recognize the term, but the male picked up again, "Eventually the Ancient Warriors, discovered a way to contain the Darkness. One Warrior focused the life energies of five others into a solid blast, banishing the Darkness from the land. The five warriors whose energies were used to power the blast slowly shriveled into weaker versions of themselves, their powers returning to the place where they originated. The one who had done the focusing disappeared into the wild, never to be heard of again."

"So you're saying Trini has somehow tapped into these ancient powers, and that's how she was able to morph into a Ranger, and if she was able to do it, does that mean someone else can tap into the other Warrior's powers?"" Hayley assumed.

"Well is there any way to un-tap into it?" Trini asked.

"I am sorry to say that we do not know, there haven't been sign of the Great Warriors since the long-ago war. Very few of our people even know the story of the Warriors; others believe it a fairy tale." The female replied.

"Basically we are still in a war with the followers of the Dark One, who we believe wish to reawaken the ancient ruler of this world. The Dark One's followers are strong and his general's are harsh, monsters. This location is one of a several spread out over the world. We have very little communication with the others, and there are countless acres of unsettled, primitive lands spread between the cities." The male responded.

"How come this Dark One hasn't managed to conquer the planet, or awaken the Darkness?" Trini asked.

"He needs an adequate power source," the female said.

"How come no one seems to be surprised that we are humans?" Hayley asked.

The older woman replied, "There have been others like you in the past, though rarely."

In the city, away from the building Trini and Hayley were in, the three other humans looked about the village.

"So how do we know whether or not the food here is, ya know edible?" Harris asked as he, Thomas and Hannah made their way through the grey, stone streets.

"Good question? I guess we just have to try it and see if we die or not," Thomas was not thrilled at the aspect.

As they continued down the street, eventually they came upon a building that had several of the Foils sitting around tables outside. Figuring that was what passed as a restaurant, they entered. The smell that met their nostrils was definitely that of food, and the smell just made them all the hungrier.

The inside of the restaurant wasn't atypical, even by Earth standards. There were booths with varying Foils of all ages and sexes, all still wearing similar shades of grays that filled the cities. Overhead several inverted lights decorated the ceilings; apparently these people did have some means of electricity. The patrons of the restaurant stared as the humans walked into the door, no one daring to say anything, unsure of what these Foil-like creatures were doing in their town. There were several whispers of demons, other whispers of Warriors, though nothing was certain about these people.

"So who's first?" Thomas looked to Harris, who returned the look, neither wanting to make the decision.

"It won't hurt you," a male voice said from the background, it sounded like an older voice.

"Excuse me?" Thomas looked at the source of the voice.

The person who had spoken was an elderly man, or at least looked that way. He was smaller than the others, wearing a full beard, 2 feet in length, and braided the full length. His eyes were not as bright as the others; in fact one looked to be blinded. He spoke again, "The food son, it won't hurt a human."

"How do you know that?" Thomas questioned the old man again.

"Hehehehe," the old man laughed, while shaking his ragged head, "Humans are never trusting are they?" He didn't wait for a response before he spoke again, "It was years ago, I wasn't much older than the girl there. I lived in an enwalled city a week's walk from this compound, two very strange creatures showed up just outside of the wall, they were ragged, and looked like they had been without food for days. The guards showed the creatures in, assuming they were Foils from another village perhaps. After they were brought in, my father slowly put some food in front of them; the strangers were so ravished that they immediately devoured the plate. Eventually they were able to speak clearly, they showed no sickness and remained with us for quite some time, telling about whom they were and where they came from, and it was all quite amazing, albeit unbelievable."

"So others have been here before?" Harris asked the old man.

"Many if you believe the legends from my village, but here, sit with me and we can talk. Bring three house specials," the old man ordered a man behind a bar.

Harris and Thomas both agreed, though not initially, sitting down with at the table they motioned for Hannah to join them. After a few minutes three plates were brought, and sat before the humans. Looking unsure, eventually the hunger won out and they each bit into the meat and vegetables that were presented, nothing happened, so they took the old man at his words and continued to eat, leaving nothing but empty plates.

"This was actually really good," Hannah was the first to speak up.

"Yup, and you're all three alive, so all the better," the old man joked.

It was obvious this old man wasn't the same as the others in the village, he was friendly, jovial, and didn't grace them with curious, uncomfortable glances. The others in the restaurant looked at him with oddity, wondering how he seemed so comfortable with these creatures, but once again no one approached them.

Back in the 3-floored tower Trini and Hayley sat with the two foils, as they continued talking.

"If the power of the ancient Warriors has chosen you as its new vessel then it must have recognized something in you," the female continued her conversation.

"Well on Earth Trini was one of the first team of Power Rangers," Hayley pointed out, "that may have something to do with it."

Neither the male of female of the Spoils recognized what Hayley meant by Power Rangers. The term seemed foreign to them.

"I don't think they understand what you mean," Trini whispered to her friend.

"I got that," Hayley replied.

"Of course the arrival of a new Warrior could mean that the beings of the Underworld area amassing their forces, something very bad could be arriving. Though we do not know you well Trini of Earth, we must ask that you grant us your aid if something dark is coming this way," the male looked solemn, his young face looking older.

"I can do what I can while I'm here, but truthfully we just need to find our way home," Trini answered.

"That is all we have any right to ask. If we can find anything that can help you we will let you know," the female responded.

Hayley and Trini walked from the building back into the streets of the village.

"Well that was educational," Hayley said as she and Trini exited the large building.

"Yeah, looks like I may have to save a world again," Trini joked, "but first I would love to get back into normal clothes and shower. Back in the day all I had to say was, 'Power Down,' and," Trini's body began to glow a deep red as she felt her newly gained strength drain. Moments later she stood in jeans and a t-shirt again, all that remained was the headband around her forehead, "you're kidding me."

Hayley just started laughing.

"Wow, I feel stupid," Trini smiled.

"Red was a good color on you," Hayley smiled at the former Yellow Ranger, "let's see if we can find the others."

Hayley and Trini walked side by side throughout the village looking for any signs of the others, and it didn't take too long before they found them. Sitting inside a building talking with an older man, the three others seemed to be enjoying a meal.

"That wasn't hard was it," Hayley waved for Trini to follow her, "let's go."

Inside the diner Hannah, Harris and Thomas sat alongside an older Foil, engaged in a conversation. Harris was the first to notice the two women walk in.

"Over here," Harris flagged them over, "pull up a chair, this food is awesome."

"I take it we figured out the food was safe," Hayley said as she grabbed two chairs for Trini and herself.

"According to our friend here it is," Thomas answered, "I see you figured out how to de-Ranger."

"Yeah," Trini answered, embarrassed to go into any more detail at the moment, "so how are we paying for this?"

The old man looked up, "I've got this bill covered my dear lady. I take it you are Trini and Hayley, your friends have told me a bit about you both."

"Hopefully nothing bad," Hayley responded.

"Of course not, we wouldn't do that…" Hannah replied; she seemed more energetic than she had been in the longest time.

The old man waved over two more house specials, and presented the food to the two human women who had just joined them.

The two young women settled and ate gladly as the food was presented to them, before thanking the strange old man, and walking back through the village. A messenger approached the humans as they walked, telling them that shelter had been arranged for them for their time here. They all welcomed beds and showers with an abundance of energy. Day turned into night, and for the first time here, the humans had a good night's sleep.

Trini and Hayley chose to use the next morning to walk around the village, and see what else they may find. The others had chosen to remain in the room and rest. Hayley and Trini decided to walk around the village for a little longer though.

"So you're saying that Tommy has a brother?" Trini asked as she walked with Hayley.

"Yeah, how did you not know that?" Hayley looked surprised.

"Well after leaving for the Peace Conference we had little contact with the guys. I guess we just kinda drifted apart, I know Kimberly broke up with Tommy at one point, and I know that Jason and Tommy stayed in contact, eventually Jason became a Ranger again, and I'd also heard that Billy had chosen to leave the planet. Apart from that, I don't really know what happened," Trini confessed, a slight disappointment in her voice. "I guess after high school though, people drift apart."

Hayley didn't know how to reply at first, but just gently bumped into Trini, in a playful manner, hoping to elicit a smile.

"Hey now, don't make me go super-hero on you," Trini shoved back lightly.

"Oh come on, that would be Morphenomenal," Hayley joked back.

"Wow, I haven't heard that word in a very long time," Trini laughed, "so anyway what happened with the others, I mean you're probably more in the loop than I am?"

"Lessee, after his stint as the Black Ranger Tommy decided to remain at the high school, eventually Katherine…do you know Katherine?" Hayley interrupted her own question.

"I've heard of her…that's about it," Trini answered.

"Oh…okay. Well somehow she managed to find her way to Reefside and she and Tommy rekindled their romance. I didn't see this personally, but Adam got a chance to return as the Black Power Ranger, as well as one of our Dino Rangers, named Kira. Of course there've been about 15 or so other Ranger teams, I mostly just kept up with a few things here and there. I never really got involved with any of the groups, though I did keep in contact with the Ninja Storm team every now and again." Hayley explained, "of course if and when we get back to Earth I'm sure Tommy would gladly fill you in on everything."

"Hopefully," though Trini was pretty convinced that it would be a long time until they saw Earth again.

As their second night in the village approached Trini and Hayley decided to make their way back outside of the gates, hoping to find Necrolai near the cavern's exit. Being a Vampire it seemed more likely that she would be easier found about that time.

The guards were told to allow them free reign as far as coming and going with the village.

"It seems you have found a way to return to your regular appearance," a familiar voice approached Trini and Hayley as they stood near the cavern.

"Necrolai, we were hoping to find you," Hayley replied.

"As I said before, I'm not welcome into the Foils Village," Necrolai smiled coyly as she came into full view of the two other women, "where is the rest of the crowd?"

"Inside…probably asleep," Trini answered, "which is something we should do ourselves."

"Ah yes, you humans and your nocturnal sleeps. Everyone knows that the best hunting though takes place at night," Necrolai joked as she glared at Trini and Hayley.

"Hey, Power Ranger here," Hayley motioned towards Trini.

"Merely a joke child, but the real reason I'm here is to let you know what I've heard from the whispers in the dark," Necrolai's voice became more serious, "it seems that several other humans have been appearing throughout the land."

Trini sounded surprised, "Who…where?"

"That I couldn't tell you, I just hear bits and pieces from the dwellers, I'm not particularly welcomed by the evil forces either," the Vampire's voice changed again.

"Are you welcome anywhere?" Hayley asked, trying not to sound rude.

"The night welcomes me," Necrolai answered, "but you ladies should probably get some sleep…I have a feeling things are going to get bumpy. Sleep well." With the final comment Necrolai took to the sky and vanished.

"Is it just me…or is she creepy?" Trini asked Hayley.

"She certainly is," Hayley replied before motioning for the new Trini to head back.

The second night went by without incident, as a new day arrived. Hayley chose to head out on her own that morning, for a little fresh air she claimed. Eventually she arrived at the diner from the first day where the old Foil was having breakfast. He flagged for her to join him, and she did, as he ordered her a breakfast platter, similar to the one he was eating. She thanked him kindly.

"So what exactly is this place?"

"It's our world," he replied.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Hayley continued.

"I wish I could tell you, but in all honesty I have no idea," the old man replied.

Hayley laughed at the old man's response, "well anyway you have been a lot of help the past days, and I feel awful, I don't even know your name."

"You can call me Deus," he answered.

The two remained a time longer as they finished their breakfast.

"Well Deus, it's been a pleasure. Anyway, I think it's time for me to meet back up with Trini, I'm sure I'll see you again," Hayley excused herself from the table the two were sitting at, and exited the building.

Outside a commotion was being caused, the armed Foils surrounding someone, or something. Hayley noticed the goings on as she exited the building, swiftly approaching the crowd.

"We told you, you're not welcome here," one of the guards spoke.

"Trust me, I would love to not be here, but I must speak with Trini. It's rather important, so if you could oblige me that honor I will be out of your hair as soon as possible," a female voice spoke.

"Is that Necrolai?" Hayley fought her way forward, "here let me through."

The guards did as Hayley requested, the elders had told them to work with Trini and Hayley's requests, provided it did not mess with the order of the city.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Necrolai dusted herself off and walked forward, straightening the pouch she had been wearing on her waist.

"What's up?" Hayley asked the approaching Vampire.

"Have you seen Trini?" Necrolai asked the red-haired woman.

"Someone looking for me?" Trini appeared from the crowd, in her non-Ranger apparel.

"Actually yes, I found something that you may find of interest," Necrolai spoke to the Ranger.

"Really?" Trini responded.

"I'm not really sure what it is, but somehow I thought you may recognize this," Necrolai withdrew a wrapped parcel from somewhere on her pouch.

Trini took the parcel and began to unwrap it, Hayley came close to see what it was. When the parcel was completely unwrapped both women's eyes grew large.

"Is that?" Hayley began.

"The Dragon Dagger, how did it get here?" Trini examined the weapon of the former Green Ranger, the weapon that controlled the mighty Dragonzord.

"So this is familiar…maybe you should try it out," Necrolai suggested.

Trini lifted the musical end of the weapon to her mouth, and pressed her lips to it, "Wait a moment, somehow I think I'm dressed wrong for this." Trini reached to her forehead and touched the stone on her headband. Closing her eyes she focused her thoughts, and in an instant the transformation began, and the Crimson Ranger appeared.

"Well that's just neat," Necrolai suggested.

"Okay," Trini placed the instrument/weapon to her mouth again, and blew the hauntingly familiar music, nothing happened.

"That was less than exciting," Necrolai spoke up.

The Dragon Dagger then began to glow, a crimson light engulfing it. The dagger then began to transform into a longer, and leaner form, taking on an altered appearance, and altered coloration to match the newly morphed form of Trini Kwan.

"Well that's interesting…try again," Hayley suggested.

Once again Trini placed the Dagger to her mouth, and once again she blew the notes, the music was the same, but the sound was deeper.

A sound echoed in the distance, as the shrieking sound of the Dragonzord filled the City.

"No way," Trini replied…

End

So as we travel, "Into The Darkness," what other secrets lie in waiting. A Dragon Zord, reawakened, Vampires seeking redemption…this world hides much yet…

What of Cole and his new powers?

Will Maya be consumed by her own savagery?

TJ must put his trust in a potential enemy turned friend?

Will Dustin get the smell of motor oil from his jacket?

Where did the rock creatures come from, who is the familiar voice that controls them?

Only in the darkness can light exist…


End file.
